


A Sky Maiden No More

by OuroborousHD



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Breastplay, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, F/F, Licking, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuroborousHD/pseuds/OuroborousHD
Summary: Wendy celebrates her coming of age with her guild mates.  Unfortunately, their inability to hold their liquor combined with their competitive nature leads to a rather interesting situation.
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Wendy Marvell, Lucy Heartfilia/Wendy Marvell, Wendy Marvell/Erza Scarlet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	A Sky Maiden No More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greenhorse13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenhorse13/gifts).



> This is my first ever commission so I'm unsure as to how good a job I did. Hopefully the commissioner and all who read will enjoy this little one shot.

Wendy groaned as she entered the Fairy Tail bar. Today was her coming of age day and as a result she had been dragged away from the guild for a girl’s night out with Cana, Lucy, and Erza. She loved all three of them like family but she didn’t think she was ready for what they had planned. Turns out it was just a drinking party at one of Cana’s favorite bars where Mira worked part time. Erza dragged her along until she sat her down at the bar. “I finally found her everyone. Let’s all celebrate Wendy’s coming of age!” The entire bar roared with celebratory shouts as the alcohol started flowing freely. Wendy sighed and just sat at the bar, making small talk with everyone and sticking close to Erza.

The night raged on and her friends quickly got completely drunk, well more drunk in Cana’s case. Wendy blushed as Lucy, Cana, and Erza began arguing about whether they should hit a random man who was flirting with them. She figured now was the right time for them to leave and started to round up her guild mates. Her high melodious voice echoed around the room. “Umm…Erza, we should probably go.” Erza swayed unsteadily on her feet. “Nooo…we’re having fun Wendy.” Her breath came out smelling like booze and she had trouble standing on her own. Wendy decided it was time to put her foot down. “No Erza. We’re leaving now.” She collected Lucy and Cana before she gave a graceful bow as she thanked everyone.

Herding her three friends along wasn’t easy but she managed to get them to Lucy’s apartment. They all crashed onto Lucy’s bed and giggled, their faces still flush from the alcohol. Cana huffed, a little disappointed. “Too bad we left. Did you see that hottie in the back staring at my tits? Gods, I wanted to take him home with me.” Cana light groped her boobs as she imagined the fun she would’ve had.

Lucy scoffed at Cana. “You’re imagining things Cana. He was clearly staring at my chest the entire time. If Wendy hadn’t made us leave, then I was going to drag him away for a quick titfuck. The air quickly became tense as the two busty women stared each other down before standing shakily.

The two got right in each other’s faces, their big titties squishing against each other. Luc broke the silence first. “It’s ok to admit you weren’t the center of attention in there Cana. We all know that my tits are everyone’s favorite.” Lucy emphasized her point by throwing away her top, exposing her massive milk tanks that jiggled freely. She roughly fondled her tits, pinching and tweaking them lightly. “After all, what man would be able to resist my big, soft boobs. Especially after all the tricks I picked up while traveling.” She jiggled one of her tits and brought it up so she could lightly suck on it.

Cana smirked as she threw her bikini away and fired back. “You’re crazy Lucy. I’ll admit yours are bigger but all the men were looking at mine. They love how I just flaunt them in their faces, especially when I fake a slip and show off my tan lines.” She bounced her body up and down, making her caramel jugs jiggle madly.

Erza entered the argument at this moment, her drunken haughty attitude making it clear she thought her tits were superior as she threw away her shirt to reveal her ring pierced nipples. “Nonsense. Every man in Magnolia knows that my tits are the key to heaven. Neither of you have the experience or kinkiness to surpass me.” She let out a moan as she jerked her piercings, sending bolts of pain and pleasure through her body.

Wendy blushed madly as they went from giggling to fighting half naked in no time. She tried to turn her head away but was entranced by each woman’s busty figure. She felt herself getting hot in her crotch and slowly sank to her knees. While her friends argued, she slipped her hands in and under her dress. One hand began to pinch and fondle her own tiny tits, while the other began to finger herself through her panties. The argument got more heated until Erza finally arrived at a solution for them. “Fine! Let’s have Wendy decide. Wendy, who among us has the best tits?” The three of them turned to find Wendy pleasuring herself with a blush on her face. They looked back at each other and smiled before they all came to the same idea. “Hmm…maybe he was staring at you Wendy.”

Wendy eeped as she realized they had noticed her fingering herself. “T-That’s not likely. After all, I’m so much smaller than the three of you.” She blushed in embarrassment as she fondled her breasts, dissatisfied that they seemed to have grown as large as they would.

The three women smirked as they all move together. They strip themselves out of the rest of their clothes and swarm around Wendy. Lucy pulls her back onto the bed gently, while Erza and Cana strip her of her dress and panties.

Cana and Erza join them on the bed, fondling their tits for her amusement. Cana leans in and drops a stage whisper to Wendy. “Believe it or not Wendy, some guys love a woman like you, who look like they are little girls. I bet he wanted to take you home with him and make you call him Daddy while he fucked you. It’s just how it goes sometimes; you should be flattered.”

Erza comes up to her other side with comforting words. “It’s true Wendy. Before I hit my growth spurt, I also attracted that kind of attention. There are men who will go crazy for small tittied beauties like you. I loved feeling that I had power over those men, you should try it.”

Wendy’s face somehow turned a deeper shade of red as her guildmates explained how she was still a cutie that men would kill to fuck. She tried to blurt out that they must be mistaken but her protests turned to light moans as Cana started sucking on one of her tits. “I-I don’t your…aaaah…Cana!” Cana looked up with a sultry gaze as she slowly licked and sucked at Wendy’s nipple. Erza took the chance and started gently nibbling on her other tit. “Hehe…to be honest Wendy, it seems like your little girl look has some power over us to. Just relax and let us show you what it feels like.”

Lucy gently laid her on her back and joined her two friends in front of Wendy. Each of them was playing with their tits in their own way. Lucy sucked hers, Cana pinched hers, and Erza jerked her piercings roughly. Each of their actions made Wendy feel warm and embarrassed.

The imposing Erza swooped back down and gave her a warm hug, by pressing her head in between her pierced tits. She motioned to Lucy to start and she gently spread Wendy’s legs to get at her dripping honeypot. Lucy warned her in a kind voice before she started, “This may be a bit intense at first Wendy, but trust me when I say that it will feel great.” Lucy gave Wendy’s soaking pussy a gentle lick, which sent the poor girl into a lustful shiver as she experienced it for the first time. After giving her a chance to adjust, Lucy dove in deep and started greedily licking at Wendy’s virgin snatch.

Wendy’s eyes went wide and she gasped as she experienced what it felt like to be eaten out. Cana took this opportunity to pull Wendy’s mouth onto her own tit and encourage her suck. “Go on Wendy, give it a try. Wendy’s surprise gave way to curiosity and she started to suckle at the caramel nipples in her face. Cana giggled and pet her head kindly. “You’re pretty good Wendy. It’s like you’re a natural when it comes to sex. Wendy’s suckling was interrupted when Erza started giving her nipples harder pinches, sometimes twisting them.

She squealed in pleasure as her guildmates toyed with her tits. Erza pulled her into a hot kiss as her squealing got louder while Cana took over groping her tits.

The four of them delved deeper into their lustful orgy. Wendy felt something coming, her belly felt like it was wound like a spring and she was starting to pant from the building lust. The three busty women took a look at their cute friend suffering from need and decided to give her one final push.

Cana took Lucy’s place behind her and wrapped her tan melons around her head, trapping her in soft, warm darkness. She leaned down and started whispering to Wendy. “It’s almost over Wendy. Soon, you’ll know how good all of this can feel.” 

Erza resumed fondling and pinching Wendy’s tiny tits. “I know some men who are always on the lookout for small tittied cuties like you. If you want, I can put you in touch with them. I’m sure they would love to put you in a collar and shower you with their seed while you squeal ‘Daddy’ at them. Does that sound good Wendy?”

Wendy felt her arousal reach its peak as she imagined herself bouncing on some man’s cock while she pinched her tiny nipples and squealed with pleasure. She cried out to her friends as she dripped nectar into Lucy’s mouth. “Yes…it sounds wonderful. Can you really help me Erza?” Erza pinched and twisted her nipples gently. “Yes Wendy. I have plenty of men who would love to be your Daddy. I’ll talk to them after we finish.” Wendy felt high as a cloud on lust. She started grinding her pussy on Lucy’s tongue and squealed when her friend pushed her tongue in deeper than ever. The spring released and she howled, cumming all over Lucy’s face as she laid against Cana like a doll. She panted with exhaustion from her first ever orgasm. “That felt soooo good.” She collapsed and passed out against Cana.

Cana stroked her head while the other two hugged Wendy’s tiny frame. Lucy had a lightbulb moment through her drunken haze. “Wait…wasn’t Mira working the bar tonight?” The other two focused their drunken thoughts and reached the same conclusion. “Yeah…and she was wearing the really low-cut dress that…shows off her giant boobs.” The three of them giggled as they realized the man that had started their argument was starting at Mira the whole time. Lucy said what they were all thinking as they drifted off to sleep cuddling each other. “I guess Mira has the best titties in the guild.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is, my first commission. I'm still a little uncertain regarding whether I'm good at this, but if you feel like you want to commission a work from me then feel free to get in touch.


End file.
